artemis fowl goes to school
by Firefairy97
Summary: after the arctic incident and the eternity cube, artemis decides 2 get in shape and goes 2 school
1. Default Chapter

After the arctic incident and the eternity cube, artemis decided 2 get into shape. And go 2 school. Unfortunately, in school, 2 the girls he was tall dark handsome and strong now. Which created a problem for fowl. After all, he really wanted nothing 2 do with girls. See what happens! 


	2. The Suprise

"Well, Artemis, sounds like she has a crush on you," Butler replied. "What the heck is a crush????" Artemis asks. (He may be a genius but not on social matters) "When someone likes you that isn't your friend or related to you. Something like that." "Oh. How am I supposed to get rid of her???" "You don't like her?" said Butler Artemis eyed him. "Of course not. She's an idiot." When Artemis said that, he didn't know how right he was.  
  
The Next Day  
  
They had taken a pop quiz yesterday and got the results back. Artemis, of course, got full credit. Alex, on the other hand had gotten a 78. She leaned over and peered at Artemis's paper. "Oooh, Artemis, you're smart! Maybe I can come over to your house and you can help me study!" Alex gushed. Artemis, was thinking, stupid imbecile! Of course I won't!" Aloud he said "I'm busy" coldly to her. Alex was stumped. Usually she got whatever she wanted without effort. Artemis was thinking, hey maybe I can invent some mind-reading thing and I could get into her head and mess up her thoughts! He though cruelly. Maybe not, he decided. Obviously, his homework took about 5 minutes and he needed time to plot something else that was really cruel. Just for entertainment. Meanwhile, Alex was thinking, what can I do to catch his attention? Hmmm... Riiiiiiiing! Class was over.  
Artemis stopped by his locker to get his books for his next class and saw the same guy. I saw him before, thought Artemis. What's his name? Luckily, the guy said "Hi, remember me? I'm Brian. Oh yeah, thought Artemis. I remember him. He's in my first class and I didn't notice until now because I recognize the shirt. "Yeah," said Artemis. "I gotta go to my next class." (This is his excuse for not talking) And yet, that dumb Alex girl was in his next class. Thankfully, though, she was on the other side of the classroom. Artemis thought he would be rid of her. But no, he received a note and opened it. It said "Dear Artemis,  
"How about I come over today after school around 3? We can study together! Oooh, maybe I can stay for dinner. Meet me by my locker!  
  
Alex  
  
Artemis crumpled the note up and tossed it in the garbage. After school, obviously he did not wait for her and went straight to his limousine and Butler drove him straight to the manor. When he got there, he went to one of his laptops and checked his e-mail. Messages from Alex! He knew it was she because the e-mail address was alexqueen34@aol.com He deleted them without hesitation and didn't give her one thought until school the next day. Alex was really starting to get on his nerves. She was the most annoying, idiotic creature he had ever met. Of course, he had never met a girl his age or even around his age except Juliet and she didn't count. Oh well, he thought, I'll just ignore her. She'll get the point sooner or later. Easier said then done. He tried to avoid her, but it was impossible. She followed him everywhere, waiting by his locker, trying to set up a date. Obviously, this isn't working, thought Artemis. I'll have to try something different. So when he got home that day, he started plotting. Juliet and Butler both offered, if everything else failed, they could teach him some moves. But Artemis had a plan. The next day he put his plan into action. Just as he expected, she was waiting by his locker, sort of mad. "Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked angrily. "Y'know, I really don't like you, you are an idiot, and stop following me around." "Oh, Artemis, you really don't mean that do you?" pleaded Alex. "Duh." Alex smiled. "See? I knew you'd come around." "What are you smiling for? I meant duh; of course I mean it. Which, by the way shows what an idiot you are." And with that elegant response, he went to his next class, which thank god did not include that wretched Alex girl.  
  
Unfortunately, she was in his next class. Which annoyed Artemis very much. She kept throwing him sad looks, which annoyed him much more. Artemis sighed. I really have to do more to get this imbecile out of the way, he thought. According to him, the genius, anyone with an IQ below 140 was an idiot. Which eliminated almost the entire school Besides, he was stressed out enough trying to figure out what those contacts were he found in his eyes a while ago. Butler's expert had no idea. It was really advanced technology. If he remembered anything about the fairies or Foaly, he'd be a lot smarter right now. When he came home that day, Butler came rushing to him. "Artemis, I have exciting news! About those contacts we all found in our eyes a while ago?" Even Artemis couldn't contain his eagerness. "What?" he asked eagerly. "I found a bunch of papers in the junk drawer when I was cleaning." "Well, what were they about?" Artemis replied impatiently. "Tell me now!" "They were about, well, " Butler seemed hesitant. "About fairies. The LEP Recon." "A leprechaun?" Artemis asked, his brow wrinkling. "No. The LEP. Apparently an elite branch of fairy police." Butler said. Artemis was confused. "Butler, give me those papers immediately. I shall look at them myself." Artemis said. Butler shrugged, and handed him the papers. Artemis rifled through them and he found tons of information about fairies. Some people named Mulch Diggums, Holly, Root, and a centurer, named Foaly. He would have to find out more about this. He read through the files. It seemed like he'd done it himself. Which was impossible because he did not remember. He frowned. Could his memory have been wiped? Maybe. It seemed that their technology was way ahead of theirs. Incredible. He found a copy of a certain Book. He opened it and it seemed that it was written in "Gnommish" He had it written down in the files and actually translated. He sat in his favorite chair, thinking how could any of this have happened? He decided to look on the Internet. He found information on fairies and such, but he didn't know what was true. He went back to his website and was shocked. He seemed to have put a message on the website that said Business man will pay large amount of American money for information about fairy, pixie, sprite, etc. Artemis was truly shocked. It seemed like, according to his files, he had a large amount of fairy gold. Worth about 15 million at today's market. 


End file.
